The bone tissue in the body sometimes needs to be grinded in orthopedic surgery. In the prior art, the grinding head is generally driven by a power handle directly to rotate for grinding. Since the grinding head is directly driven by the power handle, and the grinding head is required to extend into the human body, it is difficult to control the grinding head when the grinding head reaches a surgery site that is difficult to observe. Especially when different positions are required to be grinded, the grinding head is hard to be changed to accommodate the positions required to be grinded. Such grinding head is inconvenient to use, causing a low efficiency of the surgery.
In order to solve the above problem, a flexible grinding head appeared. The grinding head can be controlled to perform pitching action in response to changes in positions required to be grinded. The grinding head has a structure with a universal joint for connecting and driving. The structure is complex and its manufacturing process is also complex. With the structure, the radius of the grinding tool is increased, while the above orthopedic surgery generally requires the whole of the grinding tool have a small external diameter, otherwise the grinding tool cannot reach the surgery position, or motion interference can happen during the surgery. Meanwhile, in the structure, a connection structure with a universal joint can be used to implement pitching motion and rotating transmission between the grinding head and the inner tube, but such structure is complex and cannot be controlled stablely. In addition, the structure can only implement the pitching action, and cannot implement adaptive operations corresponding to the change of the portion required to be grinded in circumferential direction, so that both the grinding tool and the driving handle should change direction integrally, resulting in inconvenience for use. Further, the driving part for driving the pitching action is relatively primitive, which affects the compactness of the grinding tool.
As a result, there is a requirement to provide a lateral grinding drill with continuously variable angle, which can adjust the position of the grinding head in longitudinal direction and circumferential direction during surgery, have a good adaptability for the surgery position and good accuracy to improve the efficiency in surgery operation, and shorten postoperative recovery time, to alleviate the suffering of the patients while reducing treatment cost. In addition, the whole of the lateral grinding drill with continuously variable angle is detachable, with a simple structure, in which, the transmission chain is short that it is easy for stable control to improve the efficiency of the surgery.